Suna
by StarnightX
Summary: After 3 years in prison, Suna is finally back on the streets of Republic City. However, with the rise of the Equalist movement and the power shifts among the triads, will she be able to find her place within the Triple Threats? OCx?


**A/N: It's been a long time since I've posted anything on this site. I'm not sure how long I'll continue writing this story, but it's something that I do want to continue, so I uploaded it to give myself some accountability.** **I've been wanting to write this story for forever, and I'm finally just throwing my hands in the air and doing it.**

 **This fic will center mostly around the triads, but I'm unsure of what other characters from the series I might include. I think I can fit Mako into this, but I'm not sure as of now.**

 **Anyways please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Suna and Shin**

On clear nights you can't really see the stars in Republic City. Even out on the docks, where the smell of concrete slightly gives way to the smell of Yue Bay, the stars are but blurred, shadowed versions of their true selves.

Atop one of the several warehouses sat a young woman, her back slightly hunched over as she looked out towards the dark, distant horizon. She closed her blue eyes and opened them again with a sigh.

It was late, and above her the half-baked moon hung pathetically in the dull, dead sky. She had always felt that the moon should be larger than it appeared to be, and perhaps she felt this way because it was the source of her bending. But even when the moon was full, and the spirit Yue filled her with its power, the moon seemed no larger than a yuan...but how could she know any different?

She's been living in this damn city her whole life.

The low roar of a satomobile drew her attention. At this time of night not too many people came wandering about the warehouses...that is unless they had some "business" to take care of. Becoming alert, she crouched close to the roof and peeked over the edge. With the help of a flickering street lamp, she could recognize who's ride was slowly cruising by. Without hesitation she jumped off the roof of the warehouse and onto the roof of the satomobile with a loud driver cursed and abruptly stopped the car, lurching the young woman forward. She easily slid down the hood of the car, and cracked a grin at the driver.

The driver gave her an exasperated look. "You're gonna fuck up my roof one day Sunagi."

Suna, otherwise known as Sunagi, moseyed on over to the passenger side and slid in. "You're just mad cause I scared ya Shin."

"Well you coulda been a copper for all I know," Shady Shin huffed, pulling away from the warehouse. He began to drive towards Central City Station. The dim warehouse area gradually gave way to the bright lights of Republic City. The streets weren't too crowded, and Suna listened to the smooth jazz on the radio harmonize with the low purr of Shin's satomobile.

"And what would a lone copper be doin' out near the warehouses anyhow?" Suna asked.

"Hey, you never know what you'll bump into around there." Shin said. "Curiosity kills the cat."

"And satisfaction brings it back," Suna sang, before saying, "but hardly anyone is ever out there around this time."

"Except the Monsoons," Shin pointed out. "And loons like you I guess."

Suna rolled her eyes before leaning back in her seat. "So, there a reason you were lookin' for me?"

"Don't get full of yourself," he said. "I just happened to be close by."

"Uh-huh, and how did you even know I was here? Earthbending?"

"Ha ha," Shin laughed drily. "And isn't this your usual hangout? You know people are gonna start thinking you're some crazy spiritual nut-job if ya keep coming out here mumbling to the moon..."

"Gee, thanks," Suna said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, I didn't have to pick you up ya know? A little more appreciation would be nice."

"Pfft, so you do want something."

"I'm tellin' ya I don't want anything," said Shin, his irritation slightly showing with the minute furrowing of his brow.

"Whatever," Suna finally conceded. "So why are you even...you know...out and about?" She asked before a sly grin grew on her face. "Your date not go too well?"

"I'll let you know that it went perfectly fine," Shin said rather quickly. "This dame just happens to be a real lady. She's not the one-night, hit-and-quit, broad type, okay?"

"Or she took one whiff of your cologne and you scared her off. You smell like a komodo-rhino," said Suna, crinkling her nose.

"Hey, this stuff came straight from the Fire Nation capital, and my new dame happens to love it."

"She Fire Nation?" Suna guessed.

Shin grinned. "Fresh off the boat."

Suna nearly snorted. "Way to be subtle."

"When it comes to dames I'm never subtle."

"Sweet Yue," Suna groaned. "Do you always use corny pickup lines like that? No wonder you can never hold onto a girl."

Shin jerked the car awkwardly. "It's not like I was using that line on you!"

"Right, you were just trying to pick up your reflection in the window," Suna rolled her eyes. "You should just leave that poor girl alone Shin. You're obviously 'too much' for her to handle."

"Someone's gotta help her...adjust to Republic City life. I'm just being friendly," Shin said, a hint of a sly grin tugged at his lips. "You should take a page outta my book. Some of the guys in the triad don't seem to like you too much."

"Well, if they just listen to what I say, then we wouldn't have a problem," Suna snapped. Her mood immediately went sour.

Shin sighed. "Most of them barely even know you Sunagi. You just gotta give 'em more time."

"Well 3 years in the slammer should be all they need to know about me."

"Gee, way to be subtle," Shin said with a crooked frown.

On the radio a trumpet wailed a final tune, before the voice of the disc jockey took over and began reading off advertisements.

Running her hand through her hair, Suna gave Shin a sheepish look. "Shin...I—"

"Don't worry about it," Shin cut her off.

Not knowing what to say, Suna looked out the window, slouching even further in her chair. Unfortunately they were still quite a ways from Central Station, and had only just passed the Silk Road Bridge. Leaving the downtown district behind, they were now driving by the park, which was much quieter. The radio began to play music again. It was a slow tune that starred mainly a soothing saxophone, which was accompanied by a piano.

"Ma's been nagging me to get you to visit now that you're out," Shin offered, trying to ease the tension. "'She could at least call,'" Shin mimicked his mother's voice, but it didn't make Suna feel any better.

"Your Ma's already visited me plenty of times while I was locked up," she said. Other than Shin's mother, no one else had come to visit her while she was locked up, not even Shin.

Shin sighed. "You really know how to make a man feel pretty shitty, don't ya?"

"I'm just stating the facts," Suna said bluntly. "I'll see your ma when I see her. Zolt just got me collecting loan and protection money with Red-Eye and Ping."

"Well she's been chewing my ear off about having you back on peddling. She isn't too happy with the boys we got on the job."

"I'm not gonna get nowhere just peddling drugs Shin."

"Because collecting loan money is just so much more glamorous," Shin said sarcastically. "And where the hell are you even trying to get anyways?"

Suna was quiet for a moment, before answering, "Not really anywhere. I just...I just thought that when I got out things would be different. But everybody treats me the same as before, and some of them don't even think I'm an actual member of the triad."

"Well...ya gotta look at it from their point of view," Shin said. "Not too many dames running around with the Triple Threats or any other triad, except maybe Ma and Hisane from the Red Monsoons…"

"I've been running with the Threats all my life Shin, and I think it's about time I actually get something to show for it, ya know?"

Shin sighed. "You got Zolt's respect, and in the triad that's all you need. Everything else comes after. You just gotta stop being so wound up."

"Well you lot aren't making it easy, that's for sure," she shot back. "And that one guy, Viper, is being a real pain in my ass!"

Shin shrugged his shoulders. "So he's got a lotta muscle to throw around. A good find if I say so myself."

"What the hell even happened to seniority?" Suna continued ranting. "I'm not havin' a guy like him bossin' me around all day and breathin' down my neck."

"You're like 19. What kind of seniority do you even have?" he asked.

"Gee, I don't know...maybe those 3 years in prison outta count for something!?" Suna shouted, drawing the two of them back into an unsettling uneasiness. Shin's lips were tense, as was his grip on the steering wheel, but Suna had just about enough dancing around the subject, and blew off on him. "You know, I coulda just left you behind!"

Shin screeched the car to a stop, and spun on her. "You think I don't know that? You didn't have to come back for me, I coulda taken care of it on my own!"

"Why the hell would I have done that!? That Agni Kai had gotten your leg!"

Shin slammed his hands on the steering wheel. "I mean getting arrested Suna. Damn…" He leaned back in his chair, and heaved a sigh. "It was really stupid what you did."

"What the hell was I supposed to do!?" Suna repeated again. "He would've killed you! He would've—"

"I know!" Shin barked Suna into silence. "If people really found out what went down—shit," Shin took a calming breath before continuing. "Listen, I need to ask you what happened. If you actually..." he said, giving her a look to answer.

Suna had been deliberately avoiding this conversation for the past week. She also took a calming breath before looking out the window and saying through stern lips, "I did what I had to do."

Shin, who knew the truth already, didn't seem any more pleased to hear it said aloud. He could only close his eyes and shake his head. "If they catch you doing that—"

"I know!" She cut him off. "I-I know…I just have to be more careful about it."

"More careful?" Shin repeated. "Suna you can be tossed in the slammer for life for it! You're lucky that Agni Kai was knocked outta his mind!"

"You think I don't know that!?" she shouted back at him.

"Then what the fuck are you doing!? You think I don't know that you've been bloodbending!?"

"Well that's all I have Shin! Bending and Yue, that's all I fucking have!"

"Damn it Suna! Just—Damn it! Fucking—shit!" With that Shin kicked open his door to have a smoke outside.

Suna watched him get out with her nose flared. A soft ballad from the radio drew her attention. The tender voice of the female singer made Suna shut the damn thing off, though her fingers lingered on the switch as she did so.

She was so fucking tired.

Shin took his time smoking, and she was glad he did. When he returned, she was sure to avoid eye contact. Whether it was for her sake or his there was really no way to tell. He brought the smell of smoke with him, which she gladly inhaled. He didn't say a word, and simply started the car once more.

"Look Sunagi," Shin nearly croaked out. "You did what you did, and that's that, but that kind of shit...it's gonna bring more harm than good in the long run, trust me."

Suna found herself shaking her head. "Yeah...whatever…" she said softly.

"Tch, I thought you were smarter than this."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess not."

Shin coughed."You know, Ma **has** been really looking forward to your release. You should go see her."

"I know."

"You can visit your ma and pop too," Shin ventured.

Suna's mind went to the shrine set up for them in Mama Shin's home. "...yeah," she barely whispered.

The satomobile came to a halt at a red stoplight. Shin dared to peek a glance at Suna, who was now looking out the window, her steel-blue eyes clouded. Even in the car, her brown skin had a warm glow from the lights outside. He took a breath to say something, even wetting his lips to do so, but ended up saying nothing. He knew when it was best to stay quiet.

Then Suna turned to look at him, and their eyes uncomfortably met. Suna noticed how Shin's eyes were without his typical confident manner. Around them she could spy faint crinkles, formed from days of laughter and from age. In them she found familiarity and comfort...and suddenly she looked away and nodded toward the street ahead.

The light had turned green.

"Go."


End file.
